


66. Romantic

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [61]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance, culture clash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Romantic. They didn't call his lifetime the Romantic Era for nothing.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	66. Romantic

Nile comes out of the bedroom in a pair of leggings and an oversize t-shirt, and it looks like Booker might swallow his own tongue.

"What?" Nile looks down at herself. 

"Nothing," Booker says quickly. 

A smile creeps over Nile's face. "Is it—" she strikes a pose—"My bare ankles that got you?"

Booker flushes.

"Ohmygod," Nile laughs. "It is! Sexy ankles, _ooh!_ "

Booker kneels, liquid-eyed, and lifts her left foot to balance on his broad shoulder, bends to kiss the knob of her bone. His lips are unbearably soft and hot.

Ankles _are_ sexy, Nile thinks, blood rushing south.


End file.
